User blog:E4439Qv5/Regarding User Information
=Hello, fellow FF Wikians!= As you are likely aware, the internet is (sadly) not a guaranteed safe place. That goes for this site, too. With this in mind, I'd like to take a moment to specify the kinds of personal information that you may or may not be asked to share. We will ask for... General Location By this, we mean Time Zone. This is used to get an idea of when you are likely to be on for Chat RSVP, project collaborations, etc. More to come on location, as it is an important topic. We may ask for... Gender disclosure You have the right to decline to answer if you would rather not. The only reasons we would ask for this are for referring to you in the third person when you aren't around, and/or as a very basic idea of chat conversation topics. But again, if it bothers you, don't answer. It's no skin off my nose. We won't ask for, but you can share... E-Mail Address Be careful with this, as E-Mails are hackable. But, if you want to connect with an on-wiki friend in an off-wiki way, this can be one of the better ways to do it. Private Messages in the Chat are very helpful for communicating such things, as not even Admins can see PMs not sent to them. First Name Pretty straightforward. If you feel comfortable enough to be on a first-name basis with some contributors, you can share. If not... we won't bug you about it. It's your call. Less General Location Like what Country, State, Territory or Province you live in. This by no means necessary either, but it can be a fun way to spice up some chat conversations. Regional pride, anyone? Age and/or Birthday There are people who like having other contributors acknowledge their birthdays. Additionally, some contributors want their age (and assumed maturity in relation to) revealed on wiki. That's fine. Just be careful not to reveal anything below in conjunction with this, as that increases the ease of someone tracking you down. We won't ask for, and aren't too keen on hearing... Full Name This is one of the more common ways to trace a person. There are ample sites on the internet that can be used to look-up addresses and other such personally identifiable numbers and such. We wouldn't like to see you post this. Addresses We don't want to see these. Unless by some impossibly rare chance of buying a user a mail-order gift, this is something that you shouldn't give out. In fact, the name of the city you live in could possibly give this away, so we advise that you don't share that either. Social Security Number Don't say it. Credit Card Numbers Don't say this, either. Mother's Maiden Name Unless you're Dr. Seuss, don't say it. Account Password Wikia agrees, this is one of the worst things for a contributor to say. This can get you locked out of an account, hacked by anybody and everybody, and get some of the other information that you may have done a very good job protecting either in the wrong hands or out in the open. Don't EVER share your password. IP Address Don't say it. Unless we want to ban you, we won't either. Again, it's something that could be easily seen and/or traced back to you. With those conditions in mind, stay safe and have fun editing! Sincerely, E4439Qv5. Category:Blog posts Category:Policy